fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Frenchanopolis
Frenchanopolis is a city in the land of Doggos where French Bulldogs, Pugs, and other dogs reside. The city contains carrots, peas, and canned dog food to replenish the dogs. Also, it also contains water fountains on each ends of the city that contain pure fresh water. The dogs in Frenchanopolis enjoy running in the luscious gardens and lounging in the hot sun. Frenchanopolis also has an abundance of toys that are laying around the city. These toys include balls, stuffed animals, ropes, and more. In the city of Frenchanopolis, there are multiple shops and sleeping places that the residents can travel too. Some of these stores include a groomers, a food mart, a hotel, and also a recharge center. In the groomers, there are multiple dog wash stations and hair cut stations that the French Bulldogs, Pugs, and other dogs use to clean up after a long day. After they take a bath and then receive a hair cut, they then can take a short walk to the dog mart. Here at the dog mart, there are an array of multiple dog foods, dog treats, eating bowls, clothes, and also toys. This shop is where all the dogs go to replace their own things. At Frenchanopolis they also like to travel to the hotel. Here they are able to sleep at night and hang out with all their friends. The hotel is known for its luxurious feel. They have down beds, temper pedic couches, and also bunk beds. The dogs at Frenchanopolis can book a room through their dog-phone or come right in. All the dogs at Frenchanopolis live in this hotel under one roof. At the recharge center, the dogs can also take a mid-day snooze in the shade. At the recharge center, there are hammocks, cabanas, and a nice relaxing pool. During the summertime, the pool is always busy. Most dogs at Frenchanopolis love to jump in the pool and chase tennis balls to cool off. Frenchanopolis is a quiet town surrounded by the ocean. There are ocean activities that the French Bulldogs particularly love. Some of these activities include traveling on a boat. Frenchanopolis has many natural grown plants and obstacle courses. The obstacle courses include hoops, rings, and other exercise equipment that helps the dogs run around and blow off some steam. The political culture at Frenchanopolis is very democratic. The by laws include being nice to everyone, sharing toys, being compassionate, and being very generous. The city dogs are very aware of the by laws and they are never broken. The city of Frenchanopolis is very rich and the economy is booming. The crime is very low although there are some occasional fights. Frenchanopolis is the city to live in if you are a French Bulldog or Pug. Most of the dogs are these breeds. The weather is perfect for short nosed dogs due to the fact it is not humid. The weather is always overcast which does not affect the ability for the dogs to run around and have fun.